Nueva Generación
by Nocturnal Kikyo
Summary: Han pasado casi 17 años del matrimonio entre Ranma y Akane, ahora éstos ceden el protagonismo a la nueva generación: sus hijos Kaoru y Kotori Saotome, cada uno con una historia que contar.


Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro.

Los personajes originales de este FanFic son propiedad mía, y han sido creados exclusivamente para mis FanFic.

* * *

_**Nueva Generación**_

_**Capitulo 1: La llegada de un huésped**_

Gota a gota, la lluvia caía sobre el asfalto, las calles del barrio de Nerima adquirían cierto toque de tristeza. Era una mañana gris, gruesos nubarrones cubrían el cielo. Gota a gota, una a una se iban formando ondas en la superficie del agua de un pequeño estanque, ondas que se mezclaban, se unían, dibujando extrañas figuras.

Llovía… exactamente igual que aquel día hacía ya 18 años… Cuando una postal había anunciado la llegada del que sería su prometido… Cuando un panda y una pelirroja se habían aparecido en aquella casa… Akane suspiró… Ella ya era una mujer de 34 años, que rápido pasaba el tiempo… Y en ese momento se encontraba sentada de rodillas junto a la vieja mesa baja estilo japonés, contemplando la lluvia melancólicamente.

Akane no había cambiado mucho, seguía viéndose joven y atractiva… sólo que sus facciones se habían vuelto más marcadas y sus ojos marrones denotaban ya la madurez. Tenía aún una figura esbelta y saludable, gracias a sus frecuentes entrenamientos y aún mantenía corto su cabello azulado. Vestía un buzo de gimnasia color granate con franjas blancas y una cinta a juego ceñida a su frente. Se subió la manga de la chaqueta y vio la hora en el reloj.

- Ya es tarde – musitó, se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras, en la cocina se podía escuchar el murmullo del agua hirviendo y el ajetreado movimiento de alguien que cocinaba a gran velocidad, esbozó una dulce sonrisa y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

Se detuvo ante una puerta… la misma puerta que años atrás lucía un letrero en forma de pato con los caracteres occidentales "Akane" pintados… Ahora, sobre un letrero similar, se habían pintado los caracteres occidentales "Kotori".

Akane golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

- Ya es hora de levantarse Kotori!!! – exclamó con voz animada, una expresión de desagrado se dejo oír a través de la puerta.

- Aún es temprano mamá – gimió la voz de una adolescente desde dentro de la habitación.

- No seas perezosa! – exclamó Akane y dejando aquella puerta, se dirigió a la habitación contigua, aquella que años atrás había pertenecido a su hermana Nabiki… Un letrero de "No entrar" colgaba de la puerta junto a diversos autoadhesivos que estaban pegados en desorden, la mayoría de ellos eran dibujos de dragones. También golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y esta vez fue el gemido de un niño el que se oyó en respuesta:

- Tengo sueño.

- Lo siento Kaoru, pero no puedes quedarte el día entero en cama – dijo Akane alegremente y volvió a bajar las escaleras.

Kotori permaneció unos segundos en la cama, disfrutando del calor de las mantas. Lo único visible de ella era una mata de cabellos negros que sobresalían de entre las sábanas. Finalmente, con un largo bostezo, la chica se levantó. Kotori era una muchacha de 16 años, alta, delgada y muy atlética, tenía un corto y enmarañado cabello negro que lucía desastroso recién levantada. Cogió un espejo de su mesa de noche y lo contempló, unos enormes ojos azul gris le devolvieron la mirada, suspiró y luego se dispuso a arreglar su cabello con los dedos, no había gran diferencia, pero al menos se le veía más ordenado. La muchacha era muy parecida a su padre, desde sus ojos, hasta el color de su cabello, pasando por su chasquilla y las ondulaciones que provocaban que, si bien llevaba el mismo peinado que su madre, a ella se le viera mucho más alborotado. Sin embargo, pese al parecido con su padre, algo en ella hacía recordar a su madre cuando tenía la misma edad. Cuando acabó de arreglarse el cabello se dirigió a su armario de donde sacó un buzo rojo de franjas negras, muy cómodo para hacer ejercicios.

En la habitación contigua pasaron algunos minutos antes que, de entre las mantas, asomara el negro cabello de Kaoru. Finalmente el chico se levantó. Al igual que su hermana Kotori, lo primero que hizo fue arreglarse un poco el cabello usando sus manos cuyos dedos eran especialmente largos, no recurrió al espejo y no lo hizo muy a conciencia, de todas formas, su corto cabello era mucho más manejable que el de su hermana mayor. Kaoru era un chico de 12 años, alto para su edad y muy delgado, lo que le daba una apariencia un tanto larguirucha, su chasquilla recordaba a la de su madre al igual que sus ojos marrones y sus facciones recordaban a las de su padre. Rápidamente sacó el primer suéter que encontró, color rojo oscuro, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros.

El par de hermanos salió de sus respectivas habitaciones casi al mismo tiempo, Kotori saludó a Kaoru con la mano y el chico le respondió el gesto mientras colocaba unos audífonos en sus oídos.

- Acabas de despertar y ya te metes esas infernales cosas en los oídos!!! – protestó la muchacha mirando con reprobación a su hermanito, quien ya pulsaba el botón de "play" de un pendrive de MP3. Kaoru le sacó la lengua y Kotori intentó arrebatarle el aparato. Unos rápidos movimientos por parte de la muchacha y una veloz esquivada por parte de él. Volvió a sacarle la lengua.

- Ni siquiera lo intentes!!! – exclamó el chico antes de dar veloces saltos y bajar las escaleras deslizándose por la baranda. Kotori suspiró, bajó las escaleras de un solo salto muy bien calculado, adelantándose a su hermano, ella aterrizó en el piso tan sólo unos segundos antes que él, estiró la mano y alcanzó el cable de los audífonos. Kaoru perdió el equilibrio, pero antes de caer al suelo tiró del cable para arrebatárselo a Kotori…

- Aaaaay! – gritó el muchacho cuando todo su delgado cuerpo se estrelló contra el piso.

- Bobo – se burló Kotori – Eso te pasa por priorizar más a ese infernal aparato que a ti.

- Y tu priorizas quitármelo antes de pensar en la seguridad física de tu único hermano – replicó Kaoru.

- Quieres pelea! – exclamó la muchacha adoptando posición de combate

- Atrévete! – la desafió el chico.

El estrépito de algo duro cayendo al piso y unos gritos los interrumpió. Los hermanos se dirigieron una mirada asustada y dejaron lo que hacían para dirigirse al comedor. Ahí estaban Akane y una bellísima mujer de rojo cabello trenzado… discutiendo.

- Eres un torpe Ranma!!! – chilló Akane

- Fuiste tú la que dejó caer la tetera, no yo!!! – replicó la otra mujer con aire de profunda molestia.

Kotori y Kaoru pasearon la mirada por una tetera abierta tirada en el suelo y el agua caliente que contenía escurriéndose lentamente.

- Yo voy a calentar agua de nuevo si quieren – se ofreció Kaoru encogiéndose de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Papá, mamá, no es para tanto – dijo Kotori mirando a ambas mujeres.

- No pienso desayunar así! – exclamó Ranma.

- Y por qué no? – preguntó Kotori con un tono de voz tan dulcemente… cínico, que resultaba exasperante – Te ves realmente hermooooosa esta mañana.

- Cáaallaaateee! – fue la molesta respuesta de Ranma.

- Bueno, nunca he entendido – dijo Akane – porque demonios debes cocinar así.

- Siempre te lo digo… No me gusta cocinar siendo yo mismo… es… extraño – dijo Ranma.

- Pues déjame cocinar a mí… - replicó Akane.

- Mamá mira un pulpo volador africano! – exclamó Kotori de pronto.

- Qué? – dijo Akane aturdida por tan loco comentario. Antes de que Kotori pudiera responder, tocaron a la puerta – Ya voooooy! – Akane se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y Kotori suspiró.

- Un pulpo volador africano? – preguntó Ranma.

- Lo primero que se me ocurrió para distraer a mamá, la quiero lejos hasta de las palabras cocina o comida.

Ranma se puso a reír mientras una gota de sudor caía por la sien de Kotori. La muchacha se dedicó a observar a esa mujer que reía ante ella. Era hermosa, muy hermosa y si no supiera la edad que tenía le habría sido difícil precisarlo tan sólo guiándose por su aspecto, ya que aparentaba menos de lo que en realidad tenía. Sus facciones eran dulces y muy bien definidas, la edad se percibía sobretodo en su mirada.

- De qué tanto se ríe el muy idiota? – preguntó Akane que había regresado al campo visual de Kotori. La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

- Cosas de él – contestó.

- No me llames idiota – dijo Ranma parando de reír y mirando a Akane con cara de pocos amigos – Por cierto ¿Quién tocaba?

- Correo, ha llegado una postal de Xiao-Lang…

- Ya traje el agua – interrumpió Kaoru, Ranma cogió la tetera que el chico traía y vertió el contenido sobre sí. La hermosa mujer desapareció, en su lugar había un hombre de 34 años bastante bien mantenido, sobretodo gracias a sus frecuentes entrenamientos, sus facciones un tanto duras y marcadas por el paso de los años y su penetrante mirada de ojos azul gris le hacían ver realmente interesante. Aún llevaba su trenza, intacta desde hacía años ya que nunca cambió su habitual peinado.

- Bueno, ya vamos a desayunar – pidió Kotori, cuyas tripas ya comenzaban a exigir la atención debida, o tal vez más.

La familia se sentó en torno a la mesa y comenzaron a comer. Ranma y Kotori comían a una velocidad abismal, en cambio Kaoru y Akane comían a una velocidad normal, en el caso de Kaoru, casi lenta.

- Qué dice la postal de Xiao-Lang? – preguntó Ranma luego de terminar con su tercer plato de arroz.

- Dice que vuelve a Nerima – contestó Akane – Y viene para quedarse.

- Xiao-Lang? – preguntó Kaoru.

- Un antiguo discípulo del dojo… el primer discípulo que tuve cuando yo sólo tenía 17 años – contestó Ranma.

- Antes de que esta palurda naciera? – preguntó Kaoru indicando a su hermana – Ay! - exclamó al sentir un fuerte puño incrustándose en su cabeza y enterrando su cara contra el plato.

- Si – respondió Ranma – Es el mejor discípulo que he tenido – añadió melancólicamente mientras Akane retiraba los platos y los llevaba a la cocina.

- Oye, recuerdo a Xiao-Lang, se fue cuando yo tenía 9 años… - comentó Kotori - Y claro que lo considerabas el mejor… siempre lograbas que él hiciera tus deberes.

- Papá, pero que tramposo y abusivo! – exclamó Kaoru.

- Yo? – preguntó Ranma haciéndose el sorprendido – Hablan así de quien les hace de comer? Bueeeeeeno, tal vez prefieran que su madre prepare el almuerzo….

Kaoru negó frenéticamente con la cabeza como si se la estuviera desatornillando y Kotori esbozó la más dulce de las sonrisas.

- Papá!!! – dijo la muchacha – Nosotros nunca pensaríamos que eres abusivo… Si eres el mejor padre del mundo, el más amable y atento…

- Ya, ya, no exageres – dijo Ranma sonriendo con satisfacción. Akane, que venía llegando de la cocina y alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras de Kotori, miró a su esposo inquisitivamente.

- Los extorsionaste? – preguntó. Kotori dirigió la vista a su madre, manteniendo su encantadora sonrisa.

- Pero cómo puedes decir eso de mi querido padre??? – parecía que estrellitas brillaban en sus ojos.

- Siiii, los extorsionó – concluyó Akane enarcando las cejas.

- Mira, dejó de llover – dijo la muchacha de pronto.

- Ni creas que me vas a distraer con eso señorita pulpo volador africano, dime con qué los estaba extorsionando tu padre

- Señorita pulpo volador africano? – soltó Kaoru con una risa.

- No te burles de mis pulpos voladores africanos – dijo Kotori – Y no es por distraer, en serio dejó de llover.

Efectivamente, ya no llovía y el tenue sonido de gotas cayendo desde las hojas de las plantas al estanque reinó por unos instantes.

- Quiero salir a correr un rato – Kotori se levantó y estiró sus brazos y piernas como si se le hubieran dormido – Aprovecharé ahorita que no llueve ¿Vienes Kaoru? – agregó dirigiéndose a su hermano.

- Tengo examen así que voy a estudiar – murmuró el chico suspirando – Y tengo que hacer un informe para la clase de música, el maestro se fue, pero nos dijo que su reemplazante lo pediría.

- Se fue el señor Yagami? El maestro de música? Ya era hora de que el vejestorio se retirara.

- No le digas vejestorio – se quejó Kaoru.

- Oh claro, tú a ese maestro te lo echaste al bolsillo, no eres nada bueno en música pero igual te sacas buenas notas, cuando yo iba a su clase siempre me fue mal, no lo comprendo… Estúpido viejo!!! Estúpida asignatura!!!

- Se que esa clase no es muy productiva, pero es una clase – musitó el chico mientras elevaba el volumen de la música en sus oídos.

- Ya no discutan – dijo Ranma.

- Mira quien lo dice papá – replicó la chica del cabello azabache – En fin… vuelvo al rato – agregó, se fue a la puerta de entrada, se calzó sus zapatillas y salió.

Kaoru por su parte se levantó de la mesa y partió a su cuarto. Una vez allí sacó una historieta para chicos, muy bien mantenida, la abrió y se lanzó a la cama.

En la calle, Kotori corría animada, respirando el profundo el aroma de la lluvia. Le encantaba correr por las mañanas, al regresar a casa entrenaría un rato en el dojo antes de que llegaran los estudiantes.

- Que mañana tan tranquila – murmuró Kotori dando vuelta una esquina…

- Miaaaaawwwwwww

Kotori se paralizó… un maullido… eso significaba… un gato… La chica tragó saliva y miró hacia el suelo.

- Miaaawwwwwwwwwwwww

- Ag! Un gato!!!!!!!!!! – chilló y se apartó de un salto rápidamente, aterrizando de un modo tan poco calculado sobre el mojado asfalto que resbaló y cayó justo a donde no quería, en dirección al gato… No pudo hacer nada por recuperar el equilibrio, todo pasó demasiado rápido… El gato se hizo a un lado, alcanzó a distinguir algo que aparecía justo en ese momento…

- Aaaaay!!!! – gritó, más por el susto que por el golpe de la caída, ya que algo había amortizado lo que pudo resultarle muy doloroso… Un "algo" grande, muy parecido a un cuerpo humano, sintió sus pechos aplastados contra lo que parecían ser… Manos??? – se apoyó como pudo y se elevó unos cuantos milímetros… Estaba tendida sobre un hombre, un hombre que había extendido sus brazos involuntariamente como reflejo al ser tomado por sorpresa… Un hombre que acababa, aún por accidente, de… tocarla!!! El rostro de Kotori se tiñó de un rojo intenso, parecía que le salía humo por la cabeza y eso la hacía parecer una verdadera tetera hirviendo.

- Pervetidooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó apartándose y levantándose lo más rápido que pudo. Un hombre de unos veintialgo, de largo cabello castaño oscuro sujetado en una coleta, vestido a las usanzas chinas, se incorporaba a su vez y alzaba las cejas.

- Tú te caíste sobre mí, no fue mi culpa, no soy un pervertido.

- Cállate!!! – gritó la muchacha – Pervertido o no, me tocaste abusivo!!! Y ya veras con quien te has metido!!! – añadió adoptando posición de combate. El tipo sonrió alzando aún más las cejas.

- Oooo ¿Y con quien me he metido¿Acaso me vas a golpear niñita?

Niñita… ese tipo se burlaba de ella y le decía… ¡Niñita! Kotori simplemente no podía soportar semejante altanería así que lanzó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas… un golpe que sólo sintió el aire. Su objetivo se había movido a gran velocidad, esquivándola. Volvió a golpear… nada ¿Pero en qué momento se había movido¿Y dónde estaba? Alzó la vista y lo vio sobre un tejado.

- Vuelve aquí!!! – gritó saltando hacia el tejado ella también. Él sólo le sonrío, parecía muy divertido con el asunto. Eso exasperó aún más a la muchacha ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para burlarse de ella así¿De ella, Saotome Kotori, la mejor artista marcial de Nerima? Se puso en guardia y luego se lanzó al ataque, él volvió a esquivarla, burló sus defensas y se acercó a ella… un leve toque en la frente con el dedo y una sonrisa.

- Ya es suficiente juego por hoy pequeña, no hay motivo para semejante perdida de tiempo – tras esas palabras aquel hombre desapareció saltando velozmente por los tejados…

La chica volvió a su casa de pésimo humor… Era la primera vez que un hombre que no fuera su padre la había derrotado… Se sentía furiosa… derrotada, finalmente derrotada… y por un pervertido altanero.

- Ya llegué!!! – exclamó, se quitó las zapatillas y llegó al comedor…

Allí estaban su padre, su madre, su hermano y…

- Qué haces aquí pervertido??? – gritó, sin entender como había llegado a su casa el maldito altanero y porqué estaba sentado frente a la mesa junto a su familia.

- Pervertido? – preguntó Ranma sin entender – él es Xiao-Lang, acaba de llegar a casa y se quedará a vivir con nosotros.

- Xiao-Lang… ¿Él? – lo miró detenidamente, esas facciones dulces y amables ella las conocía, sólo que ahora eran más marcadas, claro, habían pasado casi 7 años sin verlo… ¿Cómo no lo había supuesto antes? Con tan sólo ver el brillo de los ojos verdes de aquel joven que la observaba, esos ojos verdes que ella recordaba, vagamente, pero recordaba.

- Vaya, has crecido Kotori, no te reconocí.

- Cómo, ya se habían visto? – preguntó Kaoru.

- Sip – contestó la muchacha – Acabo de encontrarme con este pervertido en la calle… Y se atrevió a tocar mis… - no siguió hablando, se estrechó a si misma como si estuviera protegiendo sus pechos.

- Fue un accidente – se quejó Xiao-Lang - no sigas con eso.

- Xiao-Lang… - dijo Ranma.

- Maestro, fue un accidente, ella cayó sobre mí y me tomó por sorpresa. Usted debe comprenderme.

- Te comprendo Xiao-Lang, sabes que pasé por esos malentendidos.

- Gracias maestro.

- Pero la próxima vez que te pase un accidente… - agregó Ranma – Asegúrate de no involucrar a mi hija!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó tomando a Xiao-Lang por el cuello de la camisa y mandándolo a volar. Kaoru siguió con la vista la trayectoria aérea del joven hacia el estanque y luego lo vio salir quejándose y estrujándose la ropa.

- Papá!!!! – gritó Kotori golpeando a Ranma en la cabeza.

- Qué pasa? por qué me pegas?

- Esta es mi pelea, no necesito que te involucres y me defiendas que yo puedo hacerlo sola!!! – le lanzó una mirada de profundo rencor a Xiao-Lang – Esto aún no acaba… Quedó claro???

- Lo que tú digas niñita… - contestó Xiao-Lang meneando la cabeza.

- Nunca más vuelvas a llamarme niñita!!!!!!! – gritó la muchacha. Xiao-Lang alzó la vista y sus ojos verdes se encontraron directamente con los ojos azul oscuro de Kotori.

- El día en que logres golpearme, dejaré de decirte niñita…

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de Tokio, una mujer de cabellos cobrizos contemplaba un plano de la ciudad.

- Nerima – musitó – Me preguntó si aún vives ahí…

- Vámonos hermana!!! – exclamó la dulce voz de una niña – Papá y Haruna se nos adelantaron.

- Allá voy Hotaru – respondió la mujer – Espero volver a verte… Xiao-Lang… - agregó en un susurro.

**Fin del capitulo…**

**Continuará**

* * *

Al fin, luego de mucho tiempo de publico aquí el cap 1 de este proyecto de FanFic casi original jojojo… Debo advertir desde ya que tardare muucho en actualizar porque no quiero acelerarme, esta es una historia a la que quiero dedicarme con calma y esfuerzo. Ojala tenga aceptación jjoojoo.

El personaje de Xiao-Lang ya apareció antes en otro de mis fics "Ranma ½ y el Dragón Negro" (que por motivos inexplicables, he descontinuado aquí en pero espero pronto retomar la publicación porque en Paraíso FF lo tengo casi terminado n.ñ), aunque las historias no tienen conexión, Xiao-Lang está en esta historia simplemente porque me gusta ese personaje. Aunque de una historia a otra cambié algunos detalles como la tonalidad de su cabello y su apellido. En El Dragón Negro su nombre es Tao Xiao-Lang y tiene el cabello castaño cobrizo, en Nueva Generación es de cabello castaño oscuro y su nombre es Huo Xiao-Lang. Joojojjjjoo a medida que avance la historia se irá conociendo más a este personaje al que quiero tanto n.n

Por cierto, dedico el pulpo volador africano a mi ninio Tama chan n.n

Saludos, hasta el próximo capitulo

_**Madame Kikyo**_


End file.
